


Sleepy

by unsaved_joj



Category: Singer/Songwriter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble?, dumb bs, happy thanksgiving everyone :), idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_joj/pseuds/unsaved_joj
Summary: the title sums it up p much





	Sleepy

“Brian.”  
“Hey, Brian!”  
Brian’s eyes snapped open, looking around him, rushed. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but when he saw the people placing suitcases in their compartments and heard the drone of a monotone voice above him, he realized he was on the plane. They still hadn’t taken off. He felt like he’d been asleep for hours but it must’ve only been a few minutes. Brian’s eyes glanced around, trying to think of who was calling him.  
“Brian! Are you deaf?” The voice said again.

Brian looked across the plane, and in between passengers, he could see Joji with his hands cupped around his mouth. Brian smiled at how dorky he looked.  
“What?” Brian asked, trying to keep his voice down. Joji pointed to his seat, and Brian grumbled to himself. His exhausted limbs didn’t want to get up. Brian stood, slight dizziness overtaking him, and grabbed his phone. He muttered apologies to the people around him before sitting next to Joji. Looking into the man’s eyes, he could see he was wiped out as well. Those ‘designer eye bags’ seemed worse today.  
“What is it, Joji?” Brian asked, a little grumpy from being woken up. 

Joji’s brow furrowed a bit.  
“Jeez, okay. Don’t talk to me then.” He crossed his arms a bit dramatically and looked out the window. Brian sighed.  
“Joji.”  
“I’m not talking to you.” Joji huffed, making Brian smile and roll his eyes.  
“Fine then. I’ll just go back to my seat and ignore you.” Brian went to stand, but Joji’s hand clasped around his arm. Brian looked down at Joji’s delicate fingers, covered in rings, a small smile on his face.  
“Quit giving me an attitude, jerk.” Joji said despite the wide grin on his face. Brian sat back down.

“So, what were you saying?” Brian asked, a shiver overcoming him. A sign of tiredness.  
“Oh. I just wanted you to sit with me.” Joji said, grinning. Brian nodded.  
“Doesn’t Krez sit here?”  
Joji nodded.  
“He can sit in your seat. I wanna sit with you.” That made Brian’s face light up, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. Feeling needed made him feel important, which in turn made him feel cheerful.  
“He won’t care.” Joji continued, grabbing his phone from his hoodie pocket to scroll through Twitter. Brian bit his lip, looking around at the passengers. He figured he might as well stay awake and talk with Joji, but his eyes were burning and his bones were shaking. Joji had taken notice.

“You want my hoodie?” He asked, grabbing the fabric and motioning to Brian. Brian was going to say ‘no’, say that Joji ‘didn’t have to’, but honestly? Brian was cold as hell. Joji nodded and tugged it off of himself, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. He handed it over and Brian pulled it on over himself, inhaling Joji’s scent. He had to admit, it was good. Brian couldn’t quite explain it, but it was like a fresh rain mixed with newly done laundry. He slid his arms into the sleeves, where his hands barely poked through, and smiled, now warm.  
“Thanks.” He mumbled, Joji nodding in reply. Brian had only seemed to get more tired with the hoodie on, Joji’s cologne making him sleepy. Brian clicked in his seatbelt and settled, leaning back and closing his eyes.

-

Joji had been so busy on his phone that he hadn’t realized Brian had fallen asleep. He’d noticed how tired the boy was when he’d come up to him, his eyes red, face pale. Everyone was worn out, it seemed. Joji was thankful he’d be getting home to New York soon, but there was a problem. Brian wouldn’t be there. Brian would be in LA or Indonesia, either one. And Joji wasn’t quite ready for Brian to go. He didn’t want to bother him by asking him to stay, since he knew the boy wanted to go home. And Joji would be alone again. Joji liked being alone, but after being on tour with people constantly, it was weird to have nobody around.  
Thinking on it, he decided he’d ask Brian to stay. It couldn’t hurt. As Joji was turning to bring it up, he was shocked to see that Brian was asleep, head laying on Joji’s shoulder.

Joji’s face flushed. Brian’s mouth was open slightly, breathing softly. His cheeks were a light pink, and he looked as if he was at peace. Joji couldn’t help but smile at the sight, despite freaking out about a cute boy sleeping on him. Joji was going to wake him up, but he looked so content, so relieved from not being awake anymore, that he let him be. Brian shuffled in his sleep, grabbing hold of Joji’s arm and pulling it close to his chest. Joji smiled. How could somebody be so cute? Joji’s hoodie was a little big on him, and that just added to the cuteness. However, the plane decided to shake around with a hint of turbulence, waking Brian. He groaned in annoyance, eyes opening half way.

“Joji?” He asked aloud. Joji hushed him.  
“Shh. It’s nothing.” He said softly, earning a sleepy nod. Brian resumed his position on Joji’s shoulder, clutching on the older boy’s arm. Joji smiled. That boy sure was adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write, expect a possible fic on the way (I’m lazy tho so it probably won’t happen)
> 
> btw boys with oversized hoodies with sleeves that cover their hands are my number one k i n k


End file.
